Play Her Part
by Kristtanix14
Summary: Xion knows she has to do it for both her and Roxas's sake: it's either destroying him and absorb the rest of his power and become the new "Sora" or let him destroy her. Either way, she hope for the latter...


**~ Play Her Part ~**

"Roxas, I'm out of time."

Xion stands up as she continues to watch the eternal sunset in the skies of Twilight Town. She takes off her hood and beside her, Roxas's eyes widen at what he just saw. Xion can only sadly smile.

"Even if I'm not ready…" Xion uttered. "I have to make this choice."

Roxas can only watch as she raised her arms.

"You have poured so many memories into me…given me so much…that I feel like I'm about to overflow." Xion closed her eyes and then reopens them. "Look at me, Roxas. Who do you see?"

Roxas didn't know what to say.

"If you see somebody else's face…a boy's face…then that means I'm almost ready." Xion continues as her coat moves from the breeze. "This puppet will have to play her part."

"Xion…?" Roxas clearly is shocked.

Xion can clearly remember the day that she saw her face, but her face is no longer her own.

'I had to go back…and return to where I belong,' Xion thought. 'Because I _am_ Sora.'

Xion look sadly at her friend as she turn her head to face her shocked friend. With her spiky brown hair and her bright blue eyes…

"Roxas…" Xion uttered. "This is him."

_**It's Sora.**_

"So…" Roxas uttered. "Sora…"

Xion look at her friend. It's funny that she took the form of the boy of her dreams who happens to be Roxas's human self. It is then that she felt emptiness in herself and she can only closed her eyes as she knows what it meant.

'My incomplete body still yearns for the power it still lacks…' Xion thought as she curls her hands into fists. 'And now it will use Roxas.'

Xion walks the balcony of the Clock Tower and Roxas can only gasped in shock as she walks suspended in the air. He stands up as she stops in her tracks and turns to face her dear friend.

"You're next, Roxas." Xion uttered as she raised her hand to her chest. "I have to make you a part of me too."

Darkness begins to surround her as Roxas can only look on in shock.

"Don't you see?" Xion asked as she transforms into a more armor looking version of Sora. **"This is why I was created."**

"Xion…" Roxas gasped at his friend's new armored appearance.

"**This is my true form,"** Xion said. **"That is why I must take you back and be complete."**

Roxas shakes his head as he didn't want to believe her words.

"**That is my purpose as a 'puppet.'"** Xion finishes her words.

"Being a puppet…doesn't matter to me anyway." Roxas uttered.

"**Huh?"** Xion asked.

"We've been smiling all this time together." Roxas uttered and shouted out to her, remembering the good times they spend together. "Xion is still Xion! She will always be our best friend!"

On the outside, Xion look emotionless, but on the inside, Xion felt torn.

'Roxas…' Xion thought. 'I'm so sorry.'

Xion plunges one of her blades into Roxas's left shoulder and he cried out in pain.

"**Don't make me laugh!"** Xion scoffed.

She tosses Roxas away as he landed on the suspended floor. Roxas can only groan in pain as he place his hand over his wound as he looked at Xion.

"Why…?" Roxas, painfully, asked. "Xion.."

"**I've had enough…"** Xion uttered and then shouted back at Roxas. **"I'm done playing this friendship act!"**

Roxas can only look in sorrow. He can't fight her. She is her friend. Her second friend after Axel. He couldn't do it. He just can't. Besides he's too weak to fight anyway because of the power he had lost.

'Xion…if you really felt that way,' Roxas thought. 'Then please…put an end to me.'

Xion plunge her blades into Roxas's chest as Roxas can only cast shock and acceptance.

'NO!' Xion, painfully screaming, thought.

She takes her blades out of her dear friend's chest as the suspended floor is breaking like glass and both Xion and Roxas can only fall back to the grounds as the floor finally breaks. They finally reach the ground as Roxas lies on his back and Xion stands to her feet.

"**Roxas…"** Xion uttered.

Xion walks over to Roxas as she placed her knees on the ground as she couldn't believe what she just done. She follow her program…she killed her best friend…all to accomplish one's plans and becoming the new Sora.

"**Roxas…"** Xion uttered again as she holds him in her arms. Roxas weakly opens his eyes to stare at his armor friend. **"I'm so sorry."**

"For what?" Roxas, weakly, asked.

"**For doing this to you."** Xion uttered. **"Why didn't you end me?"**

"Because…you're my best friend," Roxas answered to her question. "I…couldn't bear…to lose you."

Xion saw black wisps coming off of Roxas and she realized what's happening to him: he's dying.

"**No…"** Xion can't believe what she's seeing and she shakes her head. **"No, Roxas! Don't do this to me!"**

Roxas sadly smiles at he look at the clock tower.

"Goodbye, Xion." Roxas uttered as Xion look at her dying friend. "I'm glad…to have met you…and Axel…"

He raised his right hand and place it on Xion's left cheek.

"Please, Xion," Roxas uttered his last words. "Don't…forget me."

"**I won't."** Xion uttered. **"I promise I won't forget."**

Roxas smiles as he gave his last breath and his hand falls and Xion catches it.

"**Roxas?"** Xion asked and went into fear and despair. **"Roxas! Please don't leave me!"**

Roxas didn't respond as he finally fades away. Xion felt Roxas's essence entering her and felt…complete. She couldn't felt but guilt, regret and sadness for what she had done to her friend.

'Roxas…despite this, I'm still truly sorry.' Xion thought as light starts to surround her. 'I just wish that I was the one in your place so I can return to Sora. But I guess it's never to be.'

She raised her head to look at the twilight sky as the light reaches to her chest.

'I wonder what happens to me now?' Xion thought. 'I know one thing: that Sora will never wake up and I'll become the new Sora.'

"**Forgive me."** Xion said her final words as light finally engulf her and she knew no more.


End file.
